This invention relates to the construction of sliding windows for domestic use, and more particularly it relates to sliding windows using sealed double glazing elements and the main object of this invention is to provide improved waterproofing and superior thermal insulation.
Considering the ever increasing cost of energy for household heating, it is more and more important to increase the degree of weather-proofing of windows used in housing projects particularly in relatively cold climates where it is normal to use storm windows or double windows. In prior sliding windows, double glazing is obtained by means of pairs of single glazed sashes, generally one pair being fixed and the other being slidable although in some cases all four sashes are slidable. This system is known to provide a limited degree of protection against air infiltration, and therefore the resultant thermal efficiency of such known windows is necessarily limited.